


Eye of Newt...

by Gazerboi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Harpies, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, POV Third Person, POV Third Person Limited, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Teratophilia, Tongues, Transformation, cumflation, space lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 23:44:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21044756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gazerboi/pseuds/Gazerboi
Summary: Lindsey is the newly-hired lab assistant for a rather eccentric and successful genemod designer.  Due to awful organization and strange lab practices, she's in for a bumpy ride.





	Eye of Newt...

“Oh fuck. Oh fuck me, I am so fucking late.” Lindsey fumbled with her keys, mumbling under her breath while she tried to unlock the gate outside her boss’s mansion. The gate had given her trouble before, but this was not the morning for it. She had just been hired last week and she can’t afford to be late! She was fresh out of college after all, and practically still an intern! 

Clutching folders and research papers, she rushed past the well-trimmed hedges, navigated the slate pathways, and eventually found herself on the other side of the house and in front of a large, iron door that has certainly seen better days. It was covered in a variety of different warning labels, and there was a massive outward dent as if a giant tried to smash their way out. She knew this as the entrance to her boss’s lab. 

Lindsey had never been late to her job before, so she didn’t quite know what to expect from her boss once she entered. In all likelihood, the bubbly woman would just forgive her and forget about it- but it didn’t help that she works for one of her school day idols. 

‘Syrina Lynn, Professional Bodymod Designer, and Geneticist Playgirl.’ She was well known to be one of the most talented scientists and surgeons in the field of cosmetic modification, but she was also known to be highly eccentric. Surrounding her were strange rumors of self-experimentation, human volunteers, sexual exploits, midnight encounters, stolen equipment; None of it has ever been truly confirmed. 

Lindsey often found herself looking to the originality and care that Syri put into each mod she distributed. Lindsey found much of the hallmarks of the scientist's work to be ingenious and something to look up to. She even attended the Lunar College of the Advanced Biological Sciences, just like her idol.

It was a little weird to be looking up to someone so niche, but Lindsey was kind of a strange girl. Despite not having any herself, she’d inundated herself entirely in the galactic body modification community. It was a small miracle to her when Syri had offered her a full lab assistant position after a few guest lectures.

Lindsey sighed and steeled herself. Her dainty, pale hands gently brush off her lab coat and her jeans- stopping to pick a small bit of lint off of the collar of her black shirt. She ran a hand back along her long, blonde ponytail and checked her reflection briefly in a still-polished section of the abused chrome door. She parted her girlish lips to check her teeth, looking back at the hastily applied makeup around her blue eyes and the foundation on her thin face. 

Everything had to look good, not that she was able to change much about it now. She sighed, she always hated how her thin, tall, and lanky body looked in the mirror. She stopped staring at herself to shake her head, ‘No, it doesn’t matter. Just go.’ Taking a deep breath in and holding it, she passed her identification card over the door’s scanner and walked into the entrance to her idol’s personal laboratory with false confidence.

As the door swung open, Lindsey got a chance to look around at the sorry state of the lab this morning. She’d never seen it this torn up before. The lab equipment was nearly covered in a small blanket of research notes and order details, sealed vials and beakers strewn about the place randomly. Lindsey was sure that if she made just one good stomp against the tiled floor, several things would probably just come crashing down.

As she walked in, she caught a glimpse of her boss, hard at work on the other end of the lab. She was holding some kind of struggling purple newt with mottled speckles of blue between her wingtalons, using the other wing to wave happily at Lindsey.

Syri was a self-created harpy. She had a long, fluffy, alabaster wingspan with almost raptorial digits on the end of each wing. Syri’s legs were also matched the theme, being some sort of avian modeled, metallic and sleek military grade prosthetics equipped with several different forms of specialized equipment.

Syri’s legs, of course, lead up to her thick, pale, soft looking thighs. The hips they connect to are almost unnaturally wide for any normal human, and one can only imagine the bubbly rear on the other end. Her upper body is a lot less mature looking though, those voluptuous hips only lead up to a flat stomach and a nearly as flat chest. The harpy can only be described as a beautiful looking pear shape.

While her body might look to be a little thick down south, the way Syri dresses doesn’t help either. The tiny, slim, light harpy only clothes herself in tiny cut off jean short shorts and a light blue tank top that doesn’t even attempt to conceal the fact that she’s not wearing a bra. Her near-flat A cups can practically be seen right through her shirt! Honestly, it’s a good thing the harpy works from home!

Syri’s body is just as girlish as her face, the harpy possessing a teeny tiny button nose and wide, unnaturally light blue eyes. She has sort of small womanly lips, with a slim structure to her facial features. Her white hair is perpetually in a disheveled state as if it’s never been combed a day in her life- although it’s particularly bad today.

“Oh, Hi! Yoooou’re super late and we’re super busy today! I almost thought something happened, everything alright?”

Lindsey walked in calmly and twinge of disgust and exasperation shot across her face as she took in how horrid a state the lab is in. She set her bag down in the corner like usual and started to flip on a few machines to start with. These should have been booted up earlier in the day, but it’s clear that her boss often doesn’t take proper procedure into account.

“Sorry, boss! Just got a little caught up with transportation troubles, and my phone was dead.”

“Oh, no issue at all then!” The harpy says, smiling wide, “You are new though, and I need to know that this isn’t gonna happen too often. Who knows what'll happen to this lab if I have to do this all this alone?” 

At least she’s self-aware, or so Lindsey thinks. “Well, I’m sorry for leaving you here alone. I’ll make sure to do anything to make this day a little easier.”

Syri eyes the girl, an absent-minded smirk on her face as she idly plays with the newt in her hands. “Anything? You really mean that Linds? This place gets really out of hand. Like, a lot.”

“Of course! You know that. It’s nothing I can’t handle!” She says confidently, before her voice trails off into a low grumble, “Or ahh… at least try.” Lindsey sighs and just smiles. At least she’s not getting chewed out or fired. A lot of managers she’d dealt with previously probably would’ve pulled her aside and had a nice long talk. 

Lindsey squinted for a moment, stopping to eye the poor creature in Syri’s grasp “Uhm… Boss, what are you doing waving around that newt?”

“Taking DNA samples of course, as earthy as it looks, this one’s from far on the frontier!” Syri laughs happily as she smiles at Lindsey. She seems to be quite excited about this alien amphibian, but her wide swinging movements can’t be advisable around all of those fragile machines. She goes on to say, “We’re gonna be making mods out of this one! I don’t have any database entries for this partiiicular species, but a few connections dropped me off a specimen! Gonna get all the goo I can!” 

Syri turns around and drops the newt in a glass case, which she then slots into a sort of advanced machine. Gears turn and mechanisms whir as all sorts of brushes and cleaning apparatuses work over the primitive organism’s body, gathering all of the filth, extra mucus, and dead skin from its body, collecting it through attached tubing. Finally, a small needle takes a blood sample, followed by more medical tests. 

Now that Lindsey knew what insane antics her boss is up to, she can get around to cleaning up this mess. Starting with all of these strewn about pieces of paper, orders, and notes. Lindsey quietly starts to make stacks from a lot of these chaotically placed papers, often having to work around her boss. It doesn’t take long for Lindsey to get a nice rhythm going. With all of the breakables out and around, it’s only a matter of time before Lindsey made some kind of slipup.

The loud shatter of glass against the floor snaps the blonde out of her trance and even seems to make Syri jump a little. The shattered remains of a pressurized vial, used for storing gas-based products, is strewn across the floor now. 

Lindsey is stunned. This is the worst case scenario, an unidentified and likely unlabeled material has just been introduced into the lab’s air. Granted, the lab’s advanced ventilation system should be able to handle anything airborne here, no matter how concentrated. There was still the possibility that the material is too potent for that to matter. Lindsey held her breath, steeled herself and waited, her mind prepared for the worst… but even after a few moments, she still felt fine. Taking a deep breath, all she felt is the heat of embarrassment in her chest and the rush of adrenaline in her veins.

Syri just smiles and pats Lindsey on the back. The human jumps from the gesture, startled even as her boss wraps an arm around her shoulder. She can’t help but settle back into it, just sighing and eyeing the mess on the floor.

“Oh, it’s fine! The place was a mess anyway, and whatever it was couldn’t set us back more than ten minutes!”

Maybe it’s the pressure, but Lindsey can’t help but notice the feeling of her boss's slim form against to hers. Syri has always been her idol, and Lindsey always had… certain thoughts about her- but having her so close, even in a platonic gesture makes her heart flutter for just a moment. It feels simply out of the ordinary to be so hot and bothered over a simple gesture of sympathy and kindness, which only fuels the blonde’s deep embarrassment. Lindsey’s pale cheeks flush a shade of red as she smiles down at the bird.

Lindsey starts moving her shaky hands to reach for the dustpan, begrudgingly getting out of the fluffy embrace of her boss’s wing. Lindsey is simply savoring every moment that those feathers are touching her skin, brushing against it. They’re just so soft and... Her heart is really pounding out of her chest, she’s salivating too. Fuck. Is she some kind of animal to be so worked up?

“Yeah, you’re ahm… You’re right. I’ll just get this all cleaned up. Sorry boss, I uhm… I messed up.” 

Lindsey takes a knee on the floor as her trembling hands work to sweep up all of the broken glass. She keeps her head down to try to hide her blush. Her eyes try hard to focus on the shards of glass on the floor, but all of that changes when her boss waltzes on past her. 

Lindsey gets a good look at her boss’s rear, the way that the wide-hipped woman walks only further exaggerates how fat and soft it looks. Lindsey bites her lip but continually finds herself entirely unable to drag her eyes away from Syri’s form. Especially when the albino bends right on over her worktable, letting that well-rounded rear carefully swing from side to side. Lindsey’s body is nearly rebelling with the urge to breed.

Lindsey practically freezes as Syri meets her gaze, a similar level of blush exaggerated by the albino’s pale cheeks. It doesn’t take long for Syri to trace Lindsey’s gaze, the bird smirking down at her and chuckling, “Enjoying the view Linds?” Syri even runs one of her raptorial hands down her waist and over her hips, before suddenly using it to slap that well rounded rear. The little ripple of jiggling fat travels through the barely constrained butt all the way down those grippable thighs. Syri lets out a breathy gasp, followed by a high pitched, almost crazed sounding giggle while she watches Lindsey squirm. “Come on Linds! I knew you were crazy about my work, but I never pegged you to be so crazy about little old me!”

The poor human can’t even formulate a response, her arms are shaking and she’s stuttering helplessly. Her eyes shoot down to the mess on the floor in an attempt to forcibly drag her thoughts from the urge to come onto her boss. She can’t do that! It’s unprofessional, and they’re already so behind today. 

As her eyes comb through the glass, she notices the glass has a label after all… Oh. Her stomach sinks as she realizes exactly what was released into the air around her. Yesterday they were working on synthesizing a potent airborne aphrodisiac for a company that accommodates species with various breeding problems. They had some left over from the order. She’d let Syri clean up yesterday. The product is meant to be diffused into the air by a special fan apparatus, but the violent breaking of glass and the way she's sweeping is able to emulate that well enough.

Why is it affecting them now though? This place is meant to be exceptionally well ventilated to counteract synthesized airborne agents like this! The answer comes to her with little thought. Linsey gulps, slowly leaning her head back to take a long look at the ceiling. Her jaw drops. The ceiling vents are closed, and the fans off. Her boss never reopened them. This stuff is gonna have them fucking like rabbits for hours if they aren’t careful! She has to open a door, turn on the ventilation, get a gas mask, something before...

Lindsey is dragged from her panic by her boss’s fingers gently caressing her chin, and the smirking harpy’s face nice and close to her’s. Those wide, sky blue eyes are half-lidded. Syri’s fingers travel down Lindsey’s neck and to her collarbone. The human is left entirely breathless. “You don’t gotta be so embarrassed Linds. It’s perfectly alright to like what you see. There’s no need to maintain a ‘professional environment’ here.” Syri’s other hand gently moves down the side of Lindsey’s head, holding it gently. “Being honest, I think you’re a little cute too.” Boss is completely hopeless. She fell prey to the aphrodisiac even quicker than Lindsey did! It’s pitiful!

Much of Lindsey’s mind can’t see how this is a bad thing. They both want this, right? The aphrodisiac doesn’t suddenly make you find people attractive, at least not to this degree, it just facilitates further arousal. The only reason Lindsey is going insane is because she’s had a thing for Syri most of her teenage and young adult life. This means… her boss actually means those words. Somehow Lindsey is even more flustered than before. Syri, who she looked up to for years, actually has a thing for her. Lindsey has never even had a girlfriend before! She has to tell her though, warn her about why…

Lindsey gulps, her voice trembling as she finally speaks. “Syri! Syri, the vial it’s-” 

Syri’s finger places itself to shh her assistant, the other hand working along the blonde’s collarbone. “Linds, look at me. The vial doesn’t matter, you don’t have to worry about it! In fact… most of this doesn’t matter. I can work a little late tonight and just get it all done myself, give the customers discounts on their orders if I don’t get it all done. It’s not a big deal. I think what does matter is you. You don’t look like you’re in a state to work at all! Your face is all red and hot, your body is shaking, you’re sweating everywhere. I think I might wanna set some time aside to fix that, if you waaaant.”

Lindsey’s eyes can’t help but travel back along her boss’s form to those delectable hips, and even down the boss’s shirt to note that flat chest. Lindsey could practically already feel the heat of her boss’s body on her’s, the warm embrace of her feathers. The warmth of arousal coursing through Lindsey’s body is near debilitating. Lindsey simply can’t take it anymore. She wants this, she knows it. Syri wants it, she knows that too. 

Lindsey manages to make a stuttered reply, sitting on her feet as she looks up to Syri. “A-alright boss. I’m in, let’s just-” She tries to get up, but is stopped by a talon still solidly poking at her collar.

“Nope, Linds, I want you. Right here, right now. You said you could handle anything to make the day a little easier right?” Syri snickers a little, tracing invisible shapes along Lindsey’s collarbone. “Consider that favor called in.”

Syri’s eyes close as she grabs Lindsey’s shoulder, roughly pulling her in for a long, sloppy kiss. Thin womanly lips colliding as Syri’s other hand gently moves through Lindsey’s hair. Her talons grip the girl’s hair tie, taking a moment to gently pull it out. It leaves Lindsey’s beautiful, thick, blonde hair to flow down her back and over her shoulders.

Lindsey can feel her body become weightless, her feet slipping from under her tiny, pert posterior. Her ass slips onto the floor as Lindsey frantically slams her hand on the leg of Syri’s work desk in a desperate effort to not let her head hit it instead. Syri’s grasp would’ve prevented it anyway, but Lindsey’s motion manages to make the materials on the desk clatter and shake, the clinking of glass and slamming of metal machinery easily heard through the lab.

As Syri’s lips part from Lindsey’s, a little strand of Saliva connects them for just a moment until one of Syri’s talons slowly moves up to break it. Syri chuckles a little as her eyes trail along Lindsey’s arm. “Careful, Linds. We are in a lab after all… proper procedure.” Syri smirks and takes a good long look at Lindsey.

Syri lets one of her hands settle on the thin girl’s thigh. “I always thought you’d look pretty with your hair down. I was right.” Syri smiles and places a tiny smooch against Lindsey’s burning cheek. “You’re too caught up in looking professional Linds. I think you should leave it like this more often.” 

Syri’s hand moves up Lindsey’s thigh, gently brushing finger after finger along the crotch of Lindsey’s pants until it reaches the buttons of her jeans, starting to undo them. Syri’s head moves down to Lindsey’s neck, starting to give her more and more little kisses and playful licks along her exposed skin. 

Lindsey is far too caught up in her fantasy to reply, she just stares back wide-eyed as Syri talks. Linsey quickly starts to shudder and moan when the bird starts to tease and kiss at her. One of her hands shakily grasps at the back of her idol’s head, fingers sinking into that chaotic white hair.

Lindsey’s other hand made a meaty thwack as it slaps against Syri’s plump rear. She can feel Syri’s breath get a little hotter and more ragged against her shoulder as another ripple moves through those mountainous vestiges of assflesh. Lindsey can’t even grip one cheek with her hand, it’s simply too fat and wide! Lindsey's hand just ends up sinking its fingers partially into the uncovered bits of flesh there, but she can still feel the unbelievable amount of give from under those shorts.

“That’s the spirit, Linds.” Syri whispers, finally getting the buttons on Lindsey’s pants off, using her raptorial hands to just barely pull down those pants down. Enough to free the girl’s sopping wet entrance from it’s damp, fabric prison. Little strands of lubricant connecting Lindsey’s panties and her sex slowly stretch and break as the panties are slid down her smooth thighs.

Syri’s fingers brush up against Lindsey’s entrance for a long moment, before retreating back to her own shorts. “Let’s get you a better feel at your real prize, right?” Unbuttoning the constraining fabric, Syri lets the offending garments drop to her knees. Syri’s shaven mound is clearly visible to Lindsey, but what the blonde is more interested in is on the other end.

Syri chuckles a little, looking back over her shoulder at her bubbly butt. The way Lindsey’s hand almost gets more desperate to knead and grope those cheeks is almost amusing. “Wow, you really like this thing, don’t you Linds?” Syri cackles for a moment, moving her gaze back to her assistant with a smirk. “Lie down and I’ll give you a closer look.” Syri doesn’t quite give her the chance to do so. 

In one fluid motion, the bird swings her body around and backs right on up into Lindsey’s face. She’s using that fat ass to force Lindsey’s face to the ground. Before she knows it, Lindsey’s vision is entirely blotted out by warm, humid softness. Syri can’t even see Lindsey’s head anymore, it’s completely disappeared under her plump posterior! Lindsey is completely drowning between those soft, sweaty cheeks, her breath billowing against Syri’s bleached pucker. All Lindsey can smell is the overwhelming musky aroma of Syri’s arousal. 

Lindsey locks up for a moment, letting out a long gasp when she feels one of Syri’s fingers gently prod at her entrance. She hears a crazed cackle from on top of her, and then her head is thrown around with another wiggle of Syri’s hips. She can actually feel Syri’s fat cheeks jiggling around her head, not to mention those delectable thighs. 

“Oh, something up, Linds? Don’t mind me… I think I’ll get my work done over here if you get yours done down there. Sound alright?” Another cackle from the bird sounds as she gently grinds her soft, feathery wingtip up against the inexperienced girl’s sex.

Lindsey’s breath is very quickly turned ragged and uneven, her body already feels like it’s on the cusp. She’s gotta distract herself, quick. Lindsey’s lips quickly collide with Syri’s pucker, mouth opening to lap her saliva slick tongue against its edges. Her hands get a better grip on Syri’s hips before jamming them harder against her face and letting her tongue tease around that rear hole.

Lindsey’s body shudders with each idle pass of Syri’s fluffy wingtip against her sopping sex, her thighs trembling and pressing together. Her hips can’t quite decide if they want to be on the ground or up in the air, instead just shuddering and pivoting with each tiny tease the bird delivers.

Syri nearly drools on herself as her tongue lolls out of her mouth just slightly longer than it should be able to. Her breaths are heavy and drawn out, that flat chest heaving from the warmth spreading through her body. “Haa… haa, fuck me, Linds, yeah. Just keep doing it like that!” Her peaking, alto moans are easily heard through the whole of the house. It’s almost weird how worked up Syri is getting over her asshole though… did she mod herself to make it more sensitive?

Syri’s mechanical bird legs start to make a soft whir. Lindsey starts to feel slick, lubed rubber snake across her bare stomach and down towards her sex… she also feels a tendril of similar composition move under her, towards her tiny, pert rear. Syri’s free hand gently pulls up Lindsey’s shirt a little, resting it’s taloned fingers on her stomach, gently rubbing against it with the pace of their rhythmic motions.

Syri’s mechanical tendrils don’t even hesitate to tease and apply pressure to Lindsey’s holes. Their teasing tips start to feel warm against her skin, and Lindsey shudders as she starts to feel something drip from them. Artificial lube starts to drip from their tips, making Lindsey’s skin tingle from contact. It’s warm and viscous volume starts to give a shiny coat her sensitive skin, dripping down between her thighs and onto the floor. 

Lindsey can’t help but moan out against Syri’s asshole, her hips weakly thrusting up against that teasing tendril, only for the one against her asshole to apply just that much more pressure. Her thin, unexercised body trembles in an attempt to support the way she’s trying to grind herself against the pair of thick, throbbing appendages.

Syri starts to slowly lean back, placing even more weight on Lindsey’s face and shoving the human’s mouth just that much harder against her butt. A wingtip makes solid contact with the ground behind her, and her hips start to swing forward and backward by a manner of only a few inches. Each motion lets out a slap as her weighty butt jiggles and thwacks against Lindsey’s face, and a wet slurp as her spit slickened asshole spears itself on the human’s tongue. A slow drip of lubricant is condensing on Lindsey’s chin from Syri’s sex.

Suddenly and mercilessly those tendrils surge into Lindsey. Both at once their bulky, wriggling lengths stretch out her tensing, tight innards. Their squirming bulk bulges out her stomach just a small amount, not to mention the sheer amount of warm lubricant that they shoot into her. 

Lindsey’s hips start to thrust wildly, muffled moans coming from under Syri’s fat bottom. Her head starts to shake and shudder, only making those beautiful cheeks wobble beside it. Lindsey’s body starts to weakly thrust her hips against those tendrils, eager for any extra length she can shove into her growing gut. 

Lindsey’s tongue just keeps lapping against Syri’s rear hole, too overcome with lust to think about anything other than making her boss feel good. One of her hands loses its grip on the fat ass smothering her. Instead of just gripping it again, she lets it flop against the floor- trying to scratch the tile with her fingernails. Her toes curl as she hopelessly attempts to resist the urge to climax. 

Crying out one last time, It only takes a moment before Lindsey is in the throes of orgasm. Her hips shamelessly swivel and thrust against the tendrils violating her, and her tongue extends as far as it can into Syri’s asshole in an attempt to stifle her own moans. While her body tries to resist the heat and urge to crumple under Syri, her hand slips on the floor to accidentally pound on the leg of Syri’s work table. 

The clattering of machinery and glass gives way to a slide and a shatter. A flask containing a purple fluid and a grey precipitant shatters right next to Lindsey’s leg, the glass cutting open a few tiny scratches in her pant leg… and her skin. Tiny and insignificant drops of blood mix with the fluid, and while Lindsey feels the pain- she’s in far too much bliss to care. 

Syri on the other hand, has her eyes closed, talons idly pressing up against Lindsey’s bulging stomach. Her cries nearly drown out the sound of shattering glass as she climaxes. Her tight backdoor tenses around Lindsey’s tongue, threatening to force it out while little drops of her feminine lubricant accumulate on Lindsey’s chin. “Oh gosh that’s right, Linds, yes!” Syri’s ass drops its full weight down on Lindsey’s face, muffling her even if she wanted to make noise.

The pain radiating from her leg stops as the wounds heal over at an unnatural pace, something in that fluid isn’t quite right! Lindsey is in an almost braindead state of post-orgasm afterglow, so she didn’t quite know what that meant, but a little voice in the back of her mind knew that Syri often put a small number of healing nanobots in injected bodymods to heal the tiny wound from syringe entry. 

Before Lindsey knew it, her entire body started to tingle and numb, some fundamental part of her being changed by the concentrated efforts of the tiny machines introduced into her veins. Her lower back and her face especially. She can feel tiny twinges of stretching pain through the static numbness of her form, which strangely only seems to be inducing more and more arousal in her.

Syri is still panting on top of the girl, hunched over with her eyes closed. Her talons tightly grip Lindsey’s slowly changing skin, her fat rear still envelops Lindsey’s head, giving a tiny ripple for each sudden movement she makes. “Haa… You’re not bad at this Linds-” 

Lindsey’s hands suddenly grip Syri’s hips, singularly shoving that fat ass back against her face. The force of it makes that ass clap against her cheeks as the blonde’s tongue goes straight back to nearly penetrating it. Slowly but surely Syri can feel it lengthen and thicken inside of her, it’s slick and saliva covered length surging into her backdoor. 

Syri squeals out, throwing her head back as her mechanical talon-like toes curl in mind-bending pleasure. Her eyes widen as saliva drips down her chin. With how sensitive her rear hole is, that twitching passage tightens more around that lengthening tongue as she’s brought to another orgasm nearly instantly after her first. 

Lindsey’s fingers sink into the soft flesh of Syri’s thighs as hard as possible, the pads of her fingers slowly gaining an almost suction-like grip as they nearly disappear into the fatty cushions- thickening and gaining mass at a rapid pace as well as they repeatedly jam those hips against her face.

Syri’s grip tightens around Lindsey’s hips as those mechanical tendrils nearly go haywire inside of the transforming human, spurting an almost impossible amount of lubricant into the assistant’s ever-growing abdomen. Each thrust into the lanky girl’s body is savage and unforgiving, quaking her tiny, pert rear and making her hips tremble with each passing moment of the assault.

Lindsey is overtaken by the pleasure of her nearly-numb body getting filled to the brim with Syri’s special concoction of lube- she starts to again feel the heat of arousal in her loins from whatever mixture was in the mod. The skin on her growing belly starts to turn a light blue, morphing to become smoother and slicker. Her back as well, starting to become a darker purple with mottled spots.

A wet slapping starts to sound against the floor. From under Lindsey’s thrusting hips quickly surges a new, thick, flattened amphibian tail. It seems to just move completely involuntarily, roughly letting out a thwack for each of Syri’s vicious thrusts into Lindsey’s lower body. 

Before long, Lindsey’s body is almost unrecognizable, her blonde hair quickly falling out and replacing itself with a much shorter cut of light blue hair with bangs that fall flat against her forehead, and a lock of hair to frame her face on either side but the rest is quite short, not that it mattered when her face is still so singularly blocked off by Syri’s wide ass. Lindsey has completed her transformation. She’s now a newt!

Syri is forced to ride out her second orgasm by that slick, lengthening tongue simply ravaging her posterior. Each second seems to find a new inch for it as it’s large tip finds new spots to pleasure the anally obsessed harpy with. Drool starts to drip back out of Syri’s sweaty back door and onto Lindsey’s puckered lips- a sloppy, perverse kiss.

It doesn’t take too long for Lindsey to reach her second orgasm as well, her hips quickly losing their battle to pace against those penetrating tendrils as she simply falls back onto the one in her ass. Lubricant and femcum spurt out of Lindsey’s slit and onto the floor of the lab. Her tongue slows as she can no longer find the self-control to keep it licking away. Her new, amphibian eyes close hard as she slowly comes back down to earth. 

Lindsey’s hands weaken their grip on Syri’s hips as her sexual frenzy dies down. Sated, she lets out a muffled sigh against Syri’s spit slickened asshole, her breath still ragged, her new amphibious toes still curled in her too-small shoes. Her tongue slowly slides back out of Syri’s back door, it’s big, thick tip coming out with an almost audible pop- making her boss shiver on top of her for a moment. 

It doesn’t take long for Syri to slide her butt off of Lindsey’s face and onto the floor next to her, the harpy still having to grip the table beside her to keep steady. Her eyes lazily look over the girl’s new form, and she gives a gentle smirk.

Through her heavy breathing, Syri says, “Well, that worked out better than expected. Y’know, both things. The mod and the sex.” She smirks and chuckles- although her laughter doesn’t take long to give way to more heavy breathing. “Which is nice, since I didn’t expect either.”

While Lindsey’s new, lengthened tongue is out of Syri’s butt, it still hung limply against her cheek. Her eyelids flutter as she turns onto her side, head looking up to Syri. “The… The mod?”

Still in the afterglow of her orgasm, Lindsey’s confusion is apparent as she looks down to her hands. They’re nearly foreign to her. Fingers thickened with their tips giving way to bulbous pads, and her skin is so slick and smooth. “I… Wha?” 

Her eyes widen as she vaguely remembers the shattering of glass and a flash of pain in her leg. She shoots up from her relaxed position, sitting up on the floor wide-eyed and staring at her leg… and the long, flattened tail that swung around to slap her on the thigh. “I… Tha mod! I…”

She looks to Syri, panic visible in her changed and reflective blue eyes as a slick hand grips Syri’s shoulder. “Can you fixth thith? You can fixth thith, Righth?” Her tongue is flopping around outside of her mouth limply, she’s only really controlling the bit that’s in there. 

Syri chuckles a little and pulls Lindsey in for a warm, feathery hug- giving her a tiny kiss on the forehead. “Shh… You’re only making yourself look silly right now, trust me.” Syri nuzzles her head against her assistant’s, whispering against the side of her head, where her ears were previously. “Pull your tongue in.. just like you would normally, and calm down. Of course I can, but I think you should have a clear head and look at yourself in a mirror before we make that decision. You’re adorable! Well, more adorable than before.”

Lindsey’s breathing slows, and a slick slurp sounds as she sucks her tongue back into her head. She closes her eyes and rests her head against Syri’s shoulder, feeling the warmth of their bodies pressing together as they just stay there. “You… you really mean that? You think I’m cute?”

Syri chuckles lightly again, moving her lips down to give the lanky, girlish amphibian another little smooch on her neck. One of her wings rubs gently along her upper back, still holding her gently in that fluffy hug. “Of course, Linds.”

Lindsey sighs, her heart still fluttering, blush is rampant across her purple, freckled cheeks. She pulls away from Syri’s hug to look her in the eyes. “I’ll keep it.”


End file.
